


Give it to me

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bottom Anders, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Spanking, cumming untouched, slight praise kink, top hawke, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Maggie who wanted Spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeroMaggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/gifts).



> Come and find me on tumblr! handerstrash.tumblr.com
> 
> This is unbeta'd all mistakes are my own

The first slap of an open palm on his ass has Hawke jerking forward, thrusting his cock deep into Anders fucked loose hole, gasping out with a trembling moan, surprised, lust laced and flushed.

Fenris’ hand is hot, a slight sting that makes his cock jerk and spurt precum into Anders’ clenching ass, punching the air from his chest leaving his skin tingling and warm. 

“Fuck him harder, Hawke. Can you not see he is begging for it?”

Anders whimpers, grabs for Hawkes shoulders, nodding eagerly his thighs tightening about Hawkes’ waist as Fenris smirks, pleased and knowing, dragging his fingertips over Hawkes’ pert ass like he’s caressing him, rewarding him when Hawke pushes forward, snaps hips hips harder. 

He keens when Fenris’ fingers dip into the crack of his ass, stroking over his hole, teasing the sensitive rim as he rocks his hips, pushing back onto the digits with each thrust. 

They’re barely there, only just breaching him but it is like a direct line to his leaking member, balls tightening as Fenris settles beside them, dark eyes watching, studying, long fingers curled about his own stiff proud cock, jerking his own cock with slow, teasing strokes only speeding up to match Hawkes’ thrusts. 

“Slow down, he’s close to the edge now. Aren’t you mage? You’re practically gagging for it.”

The blonde groans, head falling back eyes locked to the elfs’ as Hawke fucks him, easing his thrusts until he’s teasing Anders with the very tip of his cock. 

“Well done, Hawke. You are doing so very well. Maker, look at the two of you, I cannot wait to please you next, shall we let Anders watch? Jerk his pretty cock as remembers what it’s like to be stuffed and filled with cock?”

His lyrium flares when Anders cums tightening about Hawke’s cock bucking under the man with a scream, Hawke buries his face in Anders shoulder and stills, gasping wetly against the mans skin trembling at the low baritones of Fenris voice as it vibrates through him. 

Magic crackles through the air, licking like fire across their skin as Fenris cums, shifting to streak messy and sticky over Fenris’ ass, pulling apart tight ass cheeks, groaning as his cum streaks over the Mages tight hole. 

They’re cumming down breathing heavy and trembling. Pliant from release and bonless, completely sated and fenris curls his arms about Hawkes waist, hands resting at Anders hips, rolling them to their sides.

“I love you both, you know that right?”

“We know Anders, Andrastes knows we love you too.”

Fenris pressing his agreement with a kiss to Hawkes shoulder and a squeeze at Anders hip, humming softly until sleep claims them.

Round two would come later.

 


End file.
